Alexandra wellington
"I am'' the daughter of Chris wallington commander of the British knights under Alexis Leon midford and the Wife of england's Knight Edward midford !" - Alexa wellington (under contraction '''Lady Alexandra christa wellington-midford( 'アレクサンドラ.ウェリントン.wellington Alex) is the fiancee of edward midford. oldest Daughter of Chris Wellington and Grace Wellington . Appearance Alexandra is a very beautiful woman of average height, well-proportioned and slender, and a softly-shaped kind face. She has an hourglass figure. Her skin is fair and flawless, her lips are pink, and her eyes are blue. Cinderella's hair is a beautiful flaming red hair (light orange in her childhood) and medium-length with soft bangs. she wears a simple off the shoulder green dress with personality Alexia is very devoted to queen victoria as a queens robbin ,she hold her father in high esteem and looks to him for help she values her family most of all her little sister Emma and cares deeply for her and elizabeth she is also shown to be brave she is also very determand once alexiandra sets a goal for herself she stays with it until she success she is also physically very strong and skilled with a sword not only is she physically strong but mentally as while she is very kind and caring at times she can be graceful .However alexiandria is not without flaws she is stubborn and dose not fit the noble woman role that while which would lead to her disagreeing with her mother she also witty and sarcastic, at least when she is alone or when it comes to her older brother History As a child alexiandria grown up in a normal home with her father ,mother ,brother and younger sister . At a young Age Alexiandra learn fencing from her father much to her mother's dislike as while as horseback raiding from her mom, Alexiandra plot Luxury Liner Arc: Alexiandria plan to travel to new york on the luxury passenger ship campania for three weeks on april 17 with the midfords On April 17, Alexiandria and her maid board the first-class passenger deck of the Campania, with edward,Alexis, Francis, and Elizabeth where they encounter Ciel and his servants, Sebastian Michaelis and Snake. When Elizabeth passionately hugs Ciel, Francis scolds her for displaying indecent behavior, and Edward agrees with his mother, and when Edward points at Ciel, and angrily declare that he has not yet acknowledged Ciel as his brother-in-law, and thus, and that he should distance himself from Elizabeth she just stood there with a smile on her face. Afterward, Edward, his family, and Ciel eat together on the ship. Elizabeth asks Ciel to be her escort to the dinner party, and Edward glares at Ciel, disclosing that he was supposed to be his sister's escort but Alexiandria had tould him he can be hers which he at first was against knowing how she is one the ocean but agreed to it in the end. Three days later,13 the Bizarre Doll invasion begins she was fighting with Francis and Sebastian when. Edward and Alexis rush to the elevator hall. when edward asks Sebastian where Elizabeth was, Sebastian says that Elizabeth is with Ciel. Afterward, Sebastian offers to escort them to someplace safe, but they refuse to go ; Alexis declares that the Midfords have guarded England for generations, and that, as knights, they would never bandon their people; Edward adds that as English knights they protect the weak and also to take Alexandria with him to which she refues saying that "you jump I jump i cant turn away When I know my fiancee is still on this ship and plus didn't we say everything we do we do it together even after we are married plus I am going to be a midford when we get married" she then turn to francis for approvel which she got. Both Edward and Alexis then turn to Francis for her approval, which she gives. Sebastian, unable to persuade them to run, wishes them luck. Edward tells him to pass along the message to Ciel that if anything were to happen to his sister, he will never forgive Ciel while Holding Alexandria's hand.14 Quotes * To ciel - I am just here to enjoy my time and be with my fiance * to edward-''"you jump I jump right I cant turn away when I know my fiancee is still on this ship plus did't we say everything we do we do it together even after we're married".'' Trivia